


Hug please

by Phantomxlegend



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magnus is upset, a bit angsty, a bit fluffy, alex is a dork, alex likes coffee, fierrochase, kinda comfort, kinda hurt, maybe Ooc warning idk, sam is a good sister, she her pronouns for alex, we dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: After dying in battle like every other day Magnus doesn’t come out of his room again.  No one sees or hears from him until late at night when he shows up at Alex’s door
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151





	Hug please

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t had a one shot idea for a while. Well I’ve had this one for a bit but no motivation to write. My computer is being glitchy so I can’t write on my laptop which is annoying. Anyway enjoy this I love Alex.

“Magnus, are you alive?” Alex called, knocking on Magnus’ door, “you’re usually the first to resurrect so are you just avoiding everyone? You didn’t die that embarrassingly.”

There was still no response on the other side of the door, Alex huffed and knocked again, “it’s been hours.”

“Are you still knocking on his door?” Mallory grumbled, poking her head out of her doorway, “give it a rest Alex. He obviously is either still dead or doesn’t want to talk.”

Alex huffed and muttered under her breath, “but I’m lonely…”

Mallory rolled her eyes, “I’m sure you could find your sister around somewhere to keep you company.”

“Hmm,” Alex crosses her arms in front of her chest, “I’m going to go find Sam and bother her, but I’ll be back, Magnus!”

Alex found Sam in the lobby of Valhalla chatting with some other Valkyries. Alex plopped herself right down next to Sam, very obviously interrupting.

“Hello Alex,” Sam said, casting her sister a side glance, “what brings you into my presence today?”

“I’m bored,” Alex presses her lips together in a thin line, “Magnus is busy and I crave attention.”

“You really have no problems getting to the point, do you?” Sam signed, Alex propped her feet up on the coffee table.

“No not really.”

Sam cast an apologetic glance to the other Valkyries she was in mid conversation with, they laughed and waved it off. Taking their leave.

“Okay, you have my attention,” Sam crossed one leg over the other.

“Want to go get coffee?” Alex asked, removing her legs from the coffee table and leaning forward.

“You? Caffeine? No. I’ll get you a hot chocolate though,” Sam said, patting Alex on the shoulder. She got off the couch.

“Come on, Sam. I need caffeine,” Alex groaned, following Sam out of Valhalla.

“You’ll be fine,” Sam waved her hand dismissively.

They stopped at a coffee shop at Midgard and after a lot of bugging, Alex got her coffee.

“So, what have you been up to today?” Sam asked, taking a sip of her own coffee.

Alex stirred creamer absently in her’s, “oh you know the usual, dying in battle heroically. Got resurrected. Made some pottery but got bored of being alone.”

“And Magnus was busy?” Sam raised one eyebrow, “I doubt that, he’s head over heels for you and loves your presence.”

“Well, he wouldn’t answer his door,” Alex took a sip, then added more creamer, “so either he was busy or still dead which is.. odd for him.”

“He’s quick to resurrect,” Sam agreed, “maybe he just needed some time to himself I don’t know. But you got attention and a coffee out of it so—“ Sam waved her hand in an arc.

“I guess so, whatever he can do what he wants,” Alex said.

“Also if you wanted a glass of milk you could have just asked,” Sam guested to Alex’s coffee which was mostly creamer at this point.

“Shut up! I like the caffeine,” Alex retorted, glaring at Sam as she took a sip. Sam only laughed.

Back in Valhalla for dinner time, Magnus still hadn’t shown up.

“Huh, that’s weird,” T.J. muttered, “no ones heard from Magnus apart from this morning.”

“I tried knocking on his door but he wouldn’t answer,” Alex responded, leaning back in her chair.

“We know,” Mallory grumbled, waving her fork at Alex.

“I think the entire hall heard you knocking on his door Alex,” T.J. said.

“Hmpf,” Alex shoved a bunch of food in her mouth to avoid responding.

“But don’t you think it’s odd? It’s not like him to miss dinner?” T.J. wondered out loud.

“Give him some space,” Halfborn said, “he’s a man and sometimes men need their space.”

“Your logic makes no sense,” Mallory told him.

“I’ll go knock on Magnus’ door after dinner,” Alex said, leaning her chin on her hand.

“Please don’t,” Mallory begged, “maybe just leave him alone.”

Alex sighed, “fine.”

Mallory sighed with relief and returned to her meal.

After dinner Alex retired to her room, casting a glance at Magnus’ closed door, no sounds came from behind it. She changed clothes and snuggled into bed.

A few hours later she was woken up to a soft rapping at the door. Grumbling under her breath at the time she pulled it open.

Outside stood Magnus, dressed in nothing but a ratted sweatshirt and shorts, his hair was disheveled and there were red rims under his eyes from crying.

“Magnus?” Alex asked.

Magnus opened his arms, his expression more vulnerable than she’d ever seen him, “please,” he whispered.

“Oh,” Alex blinked then realized what he wanted. Carefully she gathered him into her arms. He buried his face in her shoulder, his shoulders trembling. 

She didn’t ask questions no matter how many ran through her mind, Magnus didn’t seem to be in much of a talking mood. The one word was all he said. Even after she led him inside her room and settled into bed next to him.

He stayed close to her, within arm's distance the whole time. Alex didn’t really understand what was going through his head but she saw the pain in his eyes.

“Goodnight,” Alex whispered and turned off the lamp. Magnus was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex might be ooc but she’s fun to write. I also like Magnus angst. I finished the hammer of Thor last night (computer was sucking so no writing got done) so that’s cool. Anyway I’m tired and going to bed. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!


End file.
